Interludes
by Ridea
Summary: Interludes from the Adventures of Emma Davis . Short little snippets from various point of views.
1. Phone Tag

**The Emma Davis Adventures  
**

**The Interludes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot ideas and Emma herself... Kripke is a God. Anything you recognize from the show Supernatural is not mine.

Notes: Here is the long awaited Interludes. These are short snippets and events from various point of views. I hope you enjoy.  


* * *

**One: Phone Tag. **(Takes place after Part One: Just Plain Awkwardness. Also, in Season Three. Emma plays phone tag.)

"Hey Toto, it's Emma. Just letting you know, I'm back home all safe and sound. … Right anyway, call me back or whatever, bye."

"Very funny Dean, you're a riot, really. I hope something eats you. …"

"What are you guys doing? Seriously…this game of phone tag really isn't that appealing. Look, I'm usually home after 8, so call me then. That's 8 my time by the way. I'm sure Sam can figure it out."

"Very mature Dean. Jesus, just because I'm not home during the times you decide to call doesn't mean I'm out acting like an idiot like you. Speaking of which, in case you didn't know, there's a little thing called STDs you should probably watch out for."

"Do you have to really harass me by phone? Are you that bored? Seriously Dean, calling and leaving 5000 messages on my machine is irritating. Stop it."

"Hey, hope things are alright with you guys. Haven't heard anything for a while. Have you finally gotten sick of me? Call me back."

"You know, you should really change your answering machine. Call me back."

"It's been a month. You damn well still better be alive….Dean? Call me…please?"

"Hey, it's me. Look, don't worry about it. He'll be a wreck for awhile, but I'm sure he'll be fine. You're not the only one who looks out for him, y'know? While we only ever seem to play phone tag, I've extended the length of the message you can leave…if you need it."

"Dean? I…it's close now, I think. Please be careful."

"Dean? Haven't heard from you in forever. You usually call me back by now…is everything okay? Call me back…please?"

"Hey Sam, it's Emma. Bobby called. I…I'm sorry. Sam, please don't do anything stupid. Don't be like him. Look, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Just…call me back, please?"

* * *

That's it. There's more coming. Let me know if there's anything you want to see. Thanks!


	2. Dean, Wake Up

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Interludes**

2: Dean, Wake Up. Takes place before/in the very beginning of Just Plain Awkwardness.

* * *

When Sam woke up, he expected to wake up earlier than Dean. It was almost habit. He showered, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He even went out and brought back breakfast before starting to research another case. When he saw that Dean hadn't moved though, he just thought that maybe the last job had taken a bit out of him.

Another couple of hours, and he started to get worried. He attempted to wake Dean up.

"Dean, time to get up."

Dean didn't even stir.

Sam frowned and moved closer. "Come on Dean, this isn't funny. Get up." He moved to stand next to the bed, than bent down and started shaking his brother. "Dean? Dean?"

Something was wrong. He fell to his knees, shaking his brother harder. "Dean! Dean! Wake up! Dean!"

Dean still hadn't stirred, hadn't moved aside form Sam shaking him.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and moved to check. "Please no, Dean…" His brother was still breathing. Sam tried again unsuccessfully to wake his brother up.

He then raced for his phone, tripping slightly over his own feet in his haste.

"Bobby? We got a problem. It's Dean."


	3. Alarm Systems and Deals

**Interludes**

**Where Emma sees a Mechanic**

Notes: I thought I'd post more interludes for you while making you wait for the next part. This takes place sometime after Just Plain Awkwardness.

* * *

I tapped my fingers impatiently. I was waiting as a mechanic was installing a new alarm system in my car. I had been harassed twice already about it since I got back a week ago.  
Ernie, my boss, had been the second. And the one who suggested I get the alarm system. He suggested something basic. I went with something a little more that what he had in mind. A new alarm system, as well as one installed in my garage, as well as a tracking device that I could turn on by phone. I wasn't going to take any chances...especially since Dean had put so much work into it.  
I gave a sigh and then straightened when the mechanic finally came to the desk.  
"Alright, the alarms all set." He paused for a minute. "You know, if you're interested..."  
I cut him off before he could continue. "I'm not." He was either asking me out or going to mention something about the car. I cared little for either.  
"I know a guy who collects classic cars like yours. That Cutlass of yours would deem a pretty hefty price, and you could get yourself a car more...suited to you."  
I stared at him. Was this guy serious? A car more suited to me? He had no idea.  
"Look," I started. "Whatever it is, I'm not interested. You're not the first to offer or to suggest that I'm not _worthy_ of it. I'm not selling. Got it?"  
He put his hands up in a surrender motion and gave a grin. "No harm, no foul. Figured I'd mention it, you don't really look like someone who'd own such a vehicle."  
"It's mine alright. It was practically custom made for me." I stared at him and tried to appear menacing without really being menacing. I don't think it worked. "I expect that this alarm system will work wonders, and should I have any complaints, I know who I will bring them to. It's been a pleasure Frank Rotti." I used the full name for that whole menacing thing. Least if it went missing without even a notion on the alarm, I'd know who to head for.  
I took the key he held out for me and walked out the door to where my car waited. Not even near me and Dean was bringing me problems.


	4. What About Emma

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Interludes: "What About Emma"**

Notes: Takes place between Just Plain Awkwarness and Of Angels and Apocalypses. Not long after Dean comes back from Hell. (Also, thanks everyone for your patience. Part 3 is on it's way. And Happy Mother's Day to any one who may be a mom and all of your moms.)

* * *

Sam looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure how to broach the topic or whether now was a good time. They hadn't spoken about her since Dean had died. Still...  
"Dean?" Sam asked, "what about Emma?"  
Sam watched as Dean's hands tightened on the wheel.  
"What about Emma?" Dean asked, not looking at him.  
Sam turned to face his brother, surprised at the response. That was it? "Well, shouldn't you call her?"  
"No."  
"Dean, she thinks you're dead."  
Dean was silent for a moment before he looked at Sam briefly. "Look, she's safer if she thinks I am dead. I won't bring her further into this than I already have, got it?"  
Sam was silent. He regarded his brother carefully. Personally, he thought Emma should know, but he had no say in the matter. He had avoided Emma since Dean's death. It wasn't hard really, but seeing his brother at that moment, Sam decided something.  
It didn't matter what happened next, or what happened to him. There was one thing for certain. With Emma out there, Dean had a chance for more. He deserved more and Sam would do anything, _anything_, to ensure that survived.


	5. Shut Up

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Inteludes: It Was Strange...**

Notes: Takes place in Of Angels and Apocalypses, as/after Dean kisses Emma. Sams point of view. Big thanks to Lisa (one of my betas) who basically wrote this one.

* * *

I watched as Emma attempted to swat at Dean, only managing to hit him on the arm. I looked away and pretended to be admiring the pile of rusted cars outside the window as Dean walked down the porch steps. The door creaked when he got into the car, and I looked over at him with a smile on my face.  
"Shut up."  
"I didn't say anything,"  
"Good."  
We lapsed back into silence as the car started up. I decided not to push the issue...for now. I liked Emma, though we didn't know her well. Not that we ever got to really know that many people.  
It was strange for Dean to really care about a girl for more than a night, well aside from Cassie, Lisa, and Jo, not that he ever talked about them, especially not Jo, but I could tell they were on his mind more often than he let on. Dean seemed to want the ones who could hold their own, the ones who could handle themselves with or without him. Although Emma had her faults, I could see why Dean was attracted to her. Then again who knew when, or if we'd run into her ever again.


	6. Valentines Day

**Interludes**

Summary: It's Valentines Day and Dean's not interested. Sam had theories on why. Takes place before Wreck of the Day.

* * *

It was weird. Dean not going out on Valentines Day was equal to the apocalypse. Then again, they had started the apocalypse so he really shouldn't be too surprised. He knows the real reason though. It's not that Dean is tired of it, or there are more important things to do (even though there are), it's Emma.

They had only left her a few weeks ago and still they kept in contact. Or at least, Dean and Emma did. Sam hadn't spoken much to her except for a few texts here or there.

Still, he knows it's Emma that Dean's thinking about. Just like it was Emma he was thinking about when they were in Massachusetts and Dean asked about wanting a family. He knew that Dean had texted her not long after that conversation. Probably some inane comment that would only agitate her so he was sure to get a response.

The relationship between the two bordered on ridiculous. Still, he was brought back to the promise he had made to himself years ago. Emma was a chance for more for Dean.

Sam sighed, he couldn't deal with this now. There was too much going on in this town and with him. Definitely with him.

**Read and Review?**


	7. Other Hunters

**Interludes**

**Summary: Emma runs into some hunters. Or, so she thinks. Takes place in between Of Angels and Apocalypses and Wreck of the Day.**

* * *

I couldn't be sure if they were hunters, it wasn't really something you walk up to someone and asked. They reminded me of Dean and Sam in a way though, something rough looking about them. They seemed to be fully aware of their surroundings as they unpacked the car and headed into their room a few doors down from mine. What made them stand out was that they were women. I always got the impression that hunting was dominated by men. I made a mental note about them in case I got the chance to ask Bobby, or the boys. Either way if hunters were in town I knew it was time to get the hell out.

**Read and Review?**


	8. Dean Wakes Alone

**Interludes**

Summary: Dean wakes up alone. Takes place after Emma leaves in Wreck of the Day.

* * *

He woke up alone, which was unusual. He stretched. He could still smell her, could still taste her. She was probably downstairs, cooking something. She had been adamant they eat properly…but he couldn't smell anything. He sat up.  
Looking around, he found a piece of paper on the pillow. He grabbed the note and as he read it, his jaw clenched. He didn't say anything, just crumpled up the note and got out of bed. He dropped the note on the floor. He had to check on Sam.

**Read and Review?**


End file.
